Ms Hands
by Spagthesis
Summary: Lana drags Lola along with her as she fulfills an arrangement she made with a stranger online. Rated M for lewd.


**Author's note: Another wacky lewd idea. Influenced by the infamous Mr. Hands guy. Originally posted on my pastebin on 4/29/17.**

* * *

Now, at age 18, Lana Loud recently made arrangements with a stranger online to have sex with his horse. Unbeknownst to her dear sister Lola, she'd be dragged alongside her to record the moment. Her sister wanted to delve into the world of bestiality, unfortunately for her.

Hearing the news, Lola screamed. "You did what!?"

"Shh, calm down, it's not a big deal." Lana said, gesturing her hands forward.

"Not a big deal!? You're asking me to film you having sex with a horse. That is disgusting!" She exclaimed.

Lana should have expected this reaction from her. The deed definitely verged on filthy and unorthodox. She knew well enough that Lola was the exact opposite of her, so she certainly wouldn't understand her desire for this. But she was desperate.

"If you do this for me, I'll pay you back. I'll do whatever you want me to, please!" Lana begged. Her love for animals spiked this endeavor in the first place. She needed to try this, even if only once.

"Hmm..." Lola pondered. Being owed a favor certainly sounded good, especially one that could be anything she wanted it to be. She could override this, figure out something for her to do that's more tasking than filming bestiality.

"Fine, I'll do it." She said, agreeing to the deed.

"Thank you, sis!" Lana ran up and embraced her, giving a tight bear hug to show her gratitude. This was the first time consent was entirely surprising.

"Alright, when are we doing this?" Lola asked, eager to get it out of the way.

"Tomorrow. It's all set, I just gotta pay the guy in person. If it goes as planned I'll be getting laid." She chuckled as she imagined that.

"Wonderful." Lola scoffed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, the twins awoke at 9am and got dressed right away for the adventurous day ahead of them.

Then after eating breakfast and brushing their teeth, they finally were ready to hit the road.

Lana took only the clothes on her back while Lola swiped Luan's camera and stand into her backpack.

"Ready, sis?" Lana asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Lola responded dully.

"Oh, come on, it won't be that bad." Lana reassured, but to no avail. Her sister wasn't in the mood for this, although, she's at least prepared.

The girls left the house and made their way to the car.

Seeing how this was Lana's plan, she grabbed the wheel as Lola sat in the passenger seat pouting.

When they were all buckled in, she peeled out of the driveway and journeyed to her destination, a town of low population called Whopington.

After driving for half an hour they were almost there.

The twins kept venturing further into the unfamiliar area until they eventually discovered the place.

"Hey, I think this is it!" Lana gleefully assumed when they arrived at an old isolated home.

She parked their vehicle on the side of the road while glancing over Lola's shoulder at the place.

Realizing this was the right stop, the girls got out of the car, then locked it before they began walking to the strange home's front door.

Once arriving, Lana buzzed the doorbell a few times in anticipation as Lola viewed the area nervously.

"This is giving me the creeps, we're out in the middle of nowhere meeting up with some weirdo-" The door cracked open before she could finish her statement.

"You got the money?" The shady man asked while peeking through his chain locked door.

"We do, but more importantly, where's your stallion?" Lola asked, growing a tad suspicious. She was never fond of dealing with strangers. This guy better be legit or he's going to regret it.

"He's out back in my barn, but I'm gonna need you to pay up first, missy." He said bluntly.

Lola instantly got frustrated. "Listen here, you fu-"

"Here!" Lana intervened, placing her hand out with the appropriate amount of cash. Being lucky she interfered when she did, otherwise her sister would've made the deal fall flat.

The man unlocked his door and accepted the cash from her.

He started counting it all slowly to make sure the right amount was there.

Lola's face turned red, becoming annoyed by his possibly intentional sloth like pacing.

After taking way too long, he finished and said. "Alright, ladies, you did your part, now it's time I do mine."

He invited them into his home and lead them out back.

Lana felt anxious when she looked around at his messy living room. Scattered dirty magazines, used dishes lying around and a foul odor encircled the home.

Lola held her nose trying to dull it, she'd rather be anywhere else than here right now.

A few seconds later, they were greeted with fresh air and the sight of an old run down barn.

"See, Lola, he's legit." Lana whispered to her briefly.

"Oh, we'll see..." She muttered under her breath while pacing behind them.

Reaching the front of the barn, the man opened the doors of it to reveal his prized stallion. How he obtained it was unknown, but it really didn't matter. He only cared about one thing, making bank. He became quite astounded over the years with the amount of people who wanted to screw his horse. As long as they paid up, he didn't judge.

"There he is, ol' Attila. I'm sure you'll get your moneys worth of fun with him. Be careful though, he's not getting any younger."

After saying that, he left them alone.

The girls observed the stallion, taking a gander at every part of him. His hair, skin, build and most importantly, his penis. The latter which was gigantic, yet hung elegantly despite its rather intimidating appearance.

"Wow, he's a really big guy." Lana awed, amazed at his size.

"Duh, Lana, he's a freaking horse!" Lola yelled.

"I know that, but wow..." She slurred out as she became practically hypnotized by the third leg swaying about on the big brown beast. It looked delicious, and she couldn't wait to get started. That made two of them.

"Lana, snap out of it! Let's hurry up and get this over with. I don't wanna be stuck in some creepy guy's barn all day." Lola complained.

"Oh, y-yeah, you're gonna record this right?" Lana asked, recovering from her daze. It wasn't necessary to film it, but she wanted to be able to look back on this event in a good light, or probably use it to masturbate, whichever one was more up her alley.

"Yeah, I didn't forget." Lola huffed, pulling out the camera and stand from her backpack.

"Whoa, where'd you get that?" Lana asked. An unexpected, yet pleasant surprise. She assumed she was gonna record it using her phone, nothin' that fancy crossed her mind.

"I 'borrowed' it from Luan, I'm sure she won't mind. Hell, she might not even know it's missing if we're lucky. We'll just put it back where it belongs once we finish this and go home." Lola responded.

She then took a moment to setup the camera. Still assuming, and hoping that this wouldn't take forever.

Meanwhile, Lana approached the old stallion and started petting him gently, trying to get him to relax.

"It's okay, big guy, we're not gonna hurt you..." She insisted.

The horse tiptoed anxiously in his pin as the girl invited herself into his personal space. His owner was the only one he relaxed around, any strangers coming by always made him unsettled.

Lana knelt down and got a closer look at his piece.

She began stroking it, even slightly tightening her clutch to get a feel of the length and girth.

Sweating as she held it, she gave it a kiss right on its head.

The kissing turned into licking, causing his rod to harden. Once at that point, Lana officially started sucking him off.

Lola crouched near the camera, reluctantly filming and spectating as her sister gave head to the animal. At this point, it felt like she's willing to do anything for her, so long as she'd be compensated for in the end. This was way off the wall, even for the girl who is known for two things, loving animals and taking risks.

Lana kept at it, downing as much as she could take from him.

Her throat bulged from the excess inches of cock stuffed in her mouth, though she simultaneously kneaded and blew the horse during it as well. She endured it with pride and lust.

A wetness formed around her slit. The sensation thrilled her, probably the best she's felt in a while. Nonetheless, this was a true challenge thanks to the size of the stallion's penis.

During continuously giving him head, Lana felt a pressure on her lips and tongue when the beast released his load. It was warm, sticky, and excessive, coating the entirety of her tongue in semen.

She closed her mouth once realizing he finished, holding the abundance of seed on her tongue. It left her with two choices, spit or swallow.

Given her bold nature, she chose the latter, swallowing it all with a bulging throat. Must have been a few weeks since that stallion has gotten off.

Lana coughed wildly after that, being just a little too much to take in, especially given the polarizing taste that bordered between tangy and bitter.

Lola cringed, nearly feeling nauseous witnessing that affair. She could only hope that was the end of it.

Lana caught her breath, looking at her queasy sister and smiled.

"That wasn't even the hard part, sis."

"Aren't we done here!?" Lola questioned.

"Hell, no! You heard what the dude said, I'm getting my moneys worth." Lana replied. As satisfying as that was, she desired more. Another batch of fresh horse semen to satisfy her needs, although, this time it wasn't going to be received orally.

"You can't be serious, Lana! What are you even going to do now?"

"Anal, but I'm gonna need your help. You gotta grab his junk and guide it." She said bluntly. There really is no beating around the bush, she needed to be up front about this.

"No way, I'm not touching that huge gross thing!" Lola shouted in disgust.

"What are you, scared? Never knew you were so cowardly, sis." Lana chuckled. Nothing like ridiculing your twin.

Lola's face turned a bright red once again. She felt irritated, but went along and proved her sister wrong by grabbing the stallion's flaccid penis. There's no way she's going to be labeled a coward.

"Seeeee, I'm not afraid." The girl stuck her tongue out to playfully taunt Lana. She still found it gross, yet did a fine job of hiding it.

Her grip was loose, rapidly moving up and down the horse's member. He'd be hard again in no time.

Lana ignored her while she searched the barn a bit. She needed to find something to prop herself on to give the stallion access to her.

After clashing through dust bunnies and cobwebs, she discovered an old small table.

"Oh, wait, I can use this." She thought, grabbing it from the corner of the barn. It was just as dirty as the rest of the things in there, but totally ideal for her next step.

Lola remained crouched by the horse, paying no attention while her twin moved the table into his pen.

Getting it where she wanted it, Lana started thinking about how to lay on it.

Judging from how she envisioned the sex, she then realized how to position herself, face down and rear up.

"You're gonna use that?" The girl asked, finally becoming aware of her surroundings again.

"Yeah, I don't see anything else in here I can use unless you got a better idea." Lana shrugged.

"I don't, but why do you need me to 'guide' him anyways?"

It's safer this way. I can't have him just pounce on me, I don't wanna end up like that guy who died doing this." Lana said, even though taking safety into consideration wasn't usual for her. Sex isn't worth dying for.

"Whatever you say, sis." Lola sighed heavily.

"I'll get started." Lana announced as she began to undress herself.

She took off her shoes, overalls, and shirt in order, leaving only her red hat on as she prepared to bone.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked, smirking.

"Yeah, ready to get this over with. Tell me when you're good to go." Lola said.

Lana climbed on the table and got on all fours. She had her head lowered and butt up, setting herself up for some good penetration.

She moved her hands back and placed them on her cheeks, spreading them for the beast.

"Go for it." Lana uttered eagerly.

Lola focused the camera on Lana and set it to record.

In a rush, she grabbed the horse's penis and slid it inside her sister.

The head went slowly and deeply in, causing her puckered hole to expand instantly.

"Arrgh." The girl grunted in pain, not lubing up before doing this was something she instantly regretted. Regardless, she would just have to deal with.

"Pfft, c'mon, Lana, don't be a wuss you can take it." Lola scoffed. As embarrassing as this was to do, at least she wasn't on the receiving end.

"Give me it then!" She said, throwing her arm back, grabbing and shoving the horse's rod in even deeper, filling herself with every inch she could possibly take.

Lola let go in slight shock, not expecting her to take her criticism literally.

Lana forcibly pounded herself, stretching her anus as she jerked the member inside it.

Her face was a bloody red, and her legs twitched every time she stuck it in deeper.

A wet slippery noise occurred from her damaged hole, squirting substantially while she jerked the rod in and out of her repeatedly.

Lana's speed increased along the way as she continued.

This is what she desired and exactly what she got. The pain lessened when she endured more of him. the pleasure overrode it in every aspect. This felt better than any man she's ever been with by far.

She thought about trying this again somewhere down the road. Doing business with a creep wasn't her thing, but it didn't matter, the idea of feeling this again satisfied her deviant heart.

After some consistent jerking and thrusting, Lana could finally feel him unloading inside her.

Layers of semen spilled out, most of it hit target, but some of it dripped on her butt cheeks and the table.

She moaned deeply as she felt him pump every drop he had. Staying in position, she embraced all of his offering while taking some deep breaths to calm her nerves.

When he finished, Lana farted out what she could of his cum, causing a waterfall of fluids pouring out of her, splattering on the table and dirt below her.

The noise and excess of it nearly caused her sister to vomit this time around. It became nastier seeing how she caught the audio and video of her doing that so perfectly.

Momentarily dry heaving, Lola recovered, trying to not think about what she witnessed.

She looked at her sister and signaled, informing her that she stopped recording.

Lana just stared back and giggled, she had her head in the clouds, feeling totally delirious from the sex she received.

She slid herself off the table and staggered somewhat, trying her hardest to stand up straight.

"A-alright, we're done here. Let's go home." Lana slurred, stumbling towards the front of the barn. That horse did quite a number on her rear, though she felt more than pleased. She took it like a champ, definitely feeling it was worth the money.

Following putting the camera away, Lola grabbed her arm and helped her so she wouldn't fall.

As she struggled with Lana's sluggishness on the way out, she also felt relieved that it's over.

Once back in the car, she handled the wheel this time around seeing how Lana got pounded silly. She couldn't be trusted to drive in that state.

The drive home was filled with lingering, awkward silence. Lana was satisfied, yet still not quite on planet earth while Lola felt both disgusted and relieved. None of them would speak of this to anyone, and hopefully never mention it again. They had the footage, so they had better do a fine job of concealing it, or else who knows what could happen if their family finds it.

Following driving for some time, Lana started feeling back to normal luckily right as they made it home. Now, all they needed to do was act natural.

After exiting the car, the girls headed inside their home.

Yet, hardly a foot in the door and they were already greeted by their dad.

"Hey, kids! What have you been up to?" Lynn Sr. asked in his typical cheery tone.

"Oh, we just took a trip to the mall." Lola blurted out the first lie she thought of. Their dad was somewhat gullible, and she was no novice when it came to lying.

"And you didn't buy anything? Sounds like you wasted a trip, girls." He chuckled.

"Well, there wasn't anything worthy of being bought by me. I am a princess, Daddy." Lola mentioned, flickering her eyes and continuing the false tale.

"You sure are, honey. Oh, and by the way, dinner will be ready in an hour. Hope you girls are hungry because I'll have plenty of goulash ready!"

"Oh, boy..." The twins feigned enthusiasm.

From there on, they walked upstairs and into their room to take a moments rest.

Lola put her bag down and put the camera on her bed as Lana drank a bottle of water she left in there.

"That was awesome, sis. Thank you for doing that for me. I know that stuff's not your kind of thing." She said gratefully.

"No problem, but about that favor you owe me, I haven't figured it out. When I do, I'll get back to you." Lola's voice was low, yet smug and devious. Whatever she had planned would definitely not be easy for her sister. An unfortunate fate awaited her in the future.

Lana, however, was too tired, sticky and messy to dwell on that thought. Whatever she wanted her to do would come later and wasn't worth worrying about now.

She needed to clean herself up. "Sure thing, Lols, let me just go shower real quick..." Wanting to bathe is unusual for her, but after her wild day she sure needed it.

"Hold up, since when do you shower!? I wanna go first!" Lola shouted, complaining once again. She was right though, hygiene wasn't exactly her sister's top priority.

"You!? You're not the one who got fucked by a horse!" She retaliated. Feeling exhausted as is, a shower would benefit her. And having endured all that dirty, animalistic sex, she definitely deserved to go first.

While they frowned at each other, an idea came to Lola's mind and her frustration died down because of it. She came up with quite a reasonable resolution.

"Alright, fine, let's shower together." She suggested, sounding mellowed out, despite her previous outburst.

"Whoa, you really wanna take one together?" Lana questioned.

"I don't see why not, I mean, it's way less weird than what we did earlier. Besides, it'd be like old times when Mom use to bathe us together." She explained.

That's... right. Lana replied, a bit stunned that she appealed instead of clawing to get her way. Most of the time, especially when they were younger, she would resort to whining or even biting until people gave into her demands.

That aside, the girls grabbed their clean towels from the closet and went to shower, intending to clean up the filth they encountered earlier. Although, they were completely oblivious that they had forgotten a little something.

Luan, on the other hand, currently scouted her sibling's rooms during this, having just barely noticed her camera was missing. She searched them diligently, but with no luck.

Eventually, she reached Lola and Lana's room, noticing it was out in plain sight on the latter's bed.

"A-ha! So, there's my camera, those twins are gonna pay for stealing it from me like that." She grumbled to herself.

She stomped back into her room to check the latest recording unaware of what she was in for.

"Holy shit!" Luan thought, instantly covering her mouth and eyes at the sight of the footage.

She hesitantly cracked one eye open as she fast forwarded through the video. She'd seen a lot of strange things, yet nothing like this before. It had blackmail potential written all over it. As vile as it was, she saved it just for that, letting it reside in a dark corner of her closet next to her massive collection of Lincoln's screw ups.

Meanwhile, the girls were currently showering, but amidst the sound of running water, a strange feeling struck them.

"I feel like we forgot something, Lana..." Lola said.

After those words were spoken, it hit them.

"The tape!" The twins both screamed out in horror while facing each other under the downpour of the shower. They knew they were screwed, and not by a horse this time.


End file.
